Sonny with a Chance At Time
by Dream-Runaway
Summary: Sonny is in a comma after a car accident and may never come out of it. Chad realizes he never told her how he really felt about her but may never get another chance. Now he will stop at nothing to bring her back to him...even if it takes turning back time
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny With A Chance At Time**

**Summary:** Sonny has fallen in a comma after she gets hit by a car, and now may never come out of it. Chad realizes he never told her how he really felt about her, but may never get another chance again. Now, he will stop at nothing to bring her back to him... _even if takes turning back time._

**TRAILER**

"Happy birthday, Chad!..."

_"You're going to Las Vegas..."_

"... bought you two tickets; one for you and another for whoever you want to take..."

**"... felt like he should have taken Sonny..."**

_**...The music was fast and Vanessa and Chad were sweating a lot after having another drink each...**_

_"I'm alright, really. I don't know what happened to me, but it's gone now" Sonny said but something inside her made her feel sick..._

**Chad threw her on the bed..."Happy birthday, Chad" Vanessa managed to get out...**

**...Sonny paused and stopped in the middle of the street to see a car's flashlights as it was about to hit her...**

_**..."Oh, no! Sonny! I should've brought you, Sonny!...**_

..." it has been three months since Miss Monroe fell in a comma... ...it's almost impossible... ...after this time"...

_Coming Soon..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok, so first, I want to thank everyone who has favorited this story so far and/or reviewed. Really, you are the reason I'm already starting it._

_I want to dedicate this chapter to Harryfan94 for being the first one to review and favorite._

_So far, I have: Harryfan94, Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe, brucas224, S-W-A-C-fan123, Sango0709, Eryn1993, and EllietheDisneyfreak . You guys are awesome for being the first ones._

_If you recently favorited, or reviewed, your name might not be here, forgive me._

_I also would like to thank everyone who favorited and/or reviewed my last story. They are: percabeth97, purplenpeace4evaaa, sonnycentral, lazy crazy daisy, b-Kaz, twighlightangel61090, RandomlyAwsomer, Stemi4ever123, Starcatrose, faling-in-love-with-him,SparkleInTheSun,Bhavana331, gilmorefreak23, bre575, lolz3, yellowminiipod, smitchieaddict, fabfriend7, JonasBrother94, lalawriter2000, Sarah Moss, Urgurl1925, S-W-A-C-fan123, EllietheDisneyfreak, Channyloverforever, brucas224, Silver-Bangles, CHIEESxBBY, countrygal196, selena1333, and Harryfan94._

_Thank you guys, I love you all._

**Chapter 1**

**Chad and Sonny- the intro **

December 21st, 2009

Chad was in front of the mirror in his dressing room running his fingers through his hair.

Hair: Check!

Clothes: Check!

He chuckled.

Charm: Check!

Chad smiled at his reflection.

Gorgeous: _so _check!

Yep! He was ready to step out and dazzle the world.

He took a last look and started for the door, but hadn't he finished turning the doorknob, and he heard screams outside in the hallway.

"Happy Birthday!!!!!!" everybody from The Falls cast started shouting.

"Whoa! Guys, My birthday isn't until the 31st" Chad tried to explain, confused.

"Oh, we know, that's why" Portlyn said.

"Portlyn, sweetie, you look prettier with your mouth shut. That makes no sense" Chad said but Portlyn just rolled her eyes.

"Will you let me finish? But you won't be here on the 31st!" she said excitedly.

"Why not?" he asked. Now he was lost.

"Because you're going to Las Vegas!!!!!" Portlyn said and everyone started cheering again. "We bought you two plane tickets: one for you and for _whoever you want to take"_ a boy from the back said. _What was his name? Erik? Enrique? But who do I take? I've been single for a while now..._ And then suddenly Sonny's smile pooped up in his head like a virus on a monitor. _Ugh! No! _he thought but a little voice in his head told him differently. Of course, he ignored it.

_Maybe I can take Vanessa Hudgens; I heard she was single now._

But the thing was he hadn't liked anybody in a long time, which was weird. That was why he had to think hard on who to take with him.

"So, when do I leave?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"The day before your birthday" a blonde girl beside Portlyn clarified.

"And you get to stay there for a whole week!!!!" this time it was the same boy from before. _God, what was his name. Rick... or Ricky, maybe._

"Sweet!" he said. _Yep! _he thought _definitely taking Vanessa._

"So... um, who are you taking?" asked a dark haired boy.

"Sonny?" asked Portlyn excitedly, jumping up and down.

"You mean from Chuckle City?" he laughed. "Are you nuts? We, people from the falls, don't socialize with _them comedians. _I would think you, out everyone else, Portlyn, would be the one to know that best" Chad said matter-of-factly.

"Tell that to yourself! If that's so true, like you say, how come you spend every minute we're not filming over there with '_them comedians'_, as you call them?" Portlyn said proud of herself.

Chad was put on the spot.

_Oh, no! Busted! What now? _he thought.

"Well... because I want to learn about them so we can stay the best" he said confused about his words more than anyone else.

"Re-ally?" Portlyn asked.

"Oh, cut it out, Portlyn! I'm not taking Sonny, alright! So drop it!" he said a little too high, and frustrated.

"Whoa! Slow down, there, will ya? I was just saying. Besides, be nice; I paid for like a whole ticket so... pfft!" she said.

He sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad was finally alone in his dressing room.

He took out his iPhone and dialed Vanessa Hudgens's number.

_Really, if having Vanessa Hudgens's number isn't cool, then I don't know what is _he thought to himself as he listened to the fake ringing from his phone.

"Hey, Vanessa" Chad said when Vanessa picked up after three rings.

"Oh, it's you, Chad. Hey, what's up?" she asked, obviously confused by Chad calling her. I mean, why would he?

"OK, so, here's the thing. December 31st is my birthday and my friends gave me two plane tickets to Las Vegas. I was thinking: Why not invite my good friend Vanessa. So, do you want to come?" he asked smiling at his smoothness.

Vanessa had to smile at this.

Chad _did _have his charm.

"When would we leave?" she asked.

"The 30th; the plane leaves a 6:00 p.m." he automatically replied.

"See, here's the thing. I have a concert on the 30th" she explained.

"Oh" Chad said, the tone of disappointment in his voice.

"But! But, I can meet you the 31st. I would fly early in the morning and, well, you birthday isn't until the 31st anyway so..." she said hopeful.

"But then you can't use my ticket" he still sounded a little disappointed.

"Oh, that's ok. I'll take care of it" she said untroubled about the matter.

"You sure?" Chad asked not too sure himself. I mean, what kind of invitation was it if she was going to pay her own ticket? Not that he'd paid for his own but, that wasn't the point.

"Totally" she said in the same cool tone.

"Awesome! I'll see you there then!" he said and hung up.

_Yes! _he thought _she agreed to go!_

But for some reason he had this feeling like he should've invited Sonny, instead.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Oh my god! _he thought and shook the thought away, ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 30th, 2009

Chad had packed his things and was heading out the studio when he ran into Sonny.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed excited. "Did you get fired?!?!?!?!" she asked her eyes wide and a big smile on her face.

This turned Chad's smile into his 'Really, Sonny? Really???', annoyed face.

"Really, Sonny? That's nice of you" he said sarcastically.

_God! Does she look pretty!_ he thought to himself.

He couldn't take his eyes away from her.

She was really a vision.

"Oh! So you aren't?" she asked disappointedly.

Then he got the same sick feeling in his stomach and felt like he should ask her to go with him.

I mean, he _did _have another ticket.

_No, really, what _is _wrong with me? _he thought.

"No. I'm going to Vegas, baby!" he yelled in triumph.

"Why'd you just call me baby?" Sonny asked wierded out.

"I didn't" he simply said.

"Ah, yeah, you did' she defended herself.

"Ah, no, I didn't" he replied.

"Ah, yeah, you did. You specifically said: "I'm going to Vegas, _baby_!" she said imitating Chad's manly _macho _voice.

"I meant 'Vegas, baby!' as in like- 'Vegas, baby!', you know, like- Oh, never mind. Forget about it!' and he started walking again.

"Fine!" she yelled at him.

"Fine!" he yelled turning around.

"Good!"

"Good!" he said.

There was silence.

"Good bye, Monroe" he said nicely and softly.

"Good bye, Cooper" she replied in her normal, sweet voice.

He smiled and started walking away again.

_Well, I sure will miss these arguments _he thought but had no idea it'd be for so long....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: So????????????????? How was the first chapter?????????????_

_I know it was mainly dialogue, sorry about that. It's just that the chapter required it. I mean, you guys do want to get to the good part, right?_

_That's what I thought, lol. That's why I had to rush through this chapter._

_PLEASE, TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT!!!!! __**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_

_**BY THE WAY CHECK OUT MY OTHER CHANNY AND ALREADY-FINISHED STORY: IN THE NAME OF LOVE**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: oh my god! You guys are so awesome, I've received more reviews and people favoriting this story than I ever have. Seriously, it's not even funny. And this is good, because the more reviews I get the faster I update... Sorry for not updating in the whole weekend but my computer got a virus and it's finally virus-free today so I can finally update. Anyway, I'll finally shut up now. I'm so excited..._

**Chapter 2**

**December 31st, 2009**

It was 2 p.m. and Chad was still sleeping in his 5-star-hotel room.

He'd gone partying all night the day before.

True; Vanessa wasn't there yet, hey! that didn't mean he couldn't have his share fun, eh?

He'd one to one of the hottest clubs in Vegas.

There he'd found his good friend James among other celebrity-friends.

He'd danced all night, and man! did Blake Lively know how to dance!

But it didn't last long.

It was all fun till 3 a.m., when Blake's boyfriend walked in the club desperate looking for his gf and found them making out.

A show they made right there but since the three of them were already drunk anyways Chad was lucky enough to walk out of there without a black eye.

It wouldn't look good on his birthday and Chad Dylan Cooper ALWAYS looked good.

He got to his room at around 4:30, which was a waste, from his point of view.

It was shame he couldn't stay longer.

Blame Blake's boyfriend for that!

But he still needed his beauty sleep so he had to get it, even if it meant it would happen during the day.

But apparently that wasn't a good time either, since Vanessa had to arrive at around 3 and wake him up!

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" she yelled as she walked in, threw her luggage on the floor and ran and threw herself beside Chad in the bed. "WAKE UP!!!"

"Oh, what do you want?!?!" he said as he put a pillow over his head.

Vanessa looked around again and noticed something.

"Chad, why is there only _one _bed in the room?" she asked menacingly.

This caught Chad's attention so he sat up immediately.

"Vanessa, baby, we both know very well that, by the end of the day, _one _bed is all we'll need" he said mysteriously.

"Oh, you're bad" she giggled. "At least you didn't have to be so _bold _about it" she said giggling some more and throwing a pillow at his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around midnight and Sonny and her friends were out partying and celebrating the New Year.

They'd gone to a party but unfortunately a neighbor had complained about the noise and had called the cops.

They were now looking for a club or something to go to...

...Chad and Vanessa had gone partying and were dancing at the same club Chad had gone to the night before.

They'd already had 2 or 3 too many drinks and were dancing a fast-beat song...

...Tawni had gotten a call from a friends about another party where apparently everyone who was anyone was at.

Tawni hadn't been very convinced but when she heard Zac Efron was the host... well, that changed things...

...The music was fast and Vanessa and Chad were sweating a lot after having another drink each.

Chad's hands were all over her...

..."Where did you say the party was going to be at?" Tawni asked into her cell phone. "Oh, that's only a few blocks away" she said untroubled. "Well, thanks, girl. See you there then, 'k, bye" she said and hung up. "Guys, it's not far. We don't need a cab, right? We can walk it" she suggested...

...Chad and Vanessa were no longer dancing but making out by a corner.

Vanessa was pulling hard of Chad's hair and Chad's hands were already under her shirt...

..."Ouch!!!" Sonny screamed as she put her hand on the left side of her chest.

"What's wrong, Sonny?!?!?!" everybody asked as Sonny fell to her knees in agony, breathless.

She finally caught her breath after a few seconds.

"Oh my god, Sonny! What's wrong?!?!?!" Tawni asked. "You're scaring me!"

"I don't know" she replied...

...Chad and Vanessa were already in a cab back to the hotel while Chad's tongue was down Vanessa's throat...

..."I'm alright, really. I don't what happened to me back there but it's gone now. You don't have to worry about me" she said not sure about her own words.

Something inside her made her feel sick.

As if something wrong was happening- or about to happen....

...Chad and Vanessa ran in the hotel room.

Chad threw her on the bed...

...Sonny and her friends were about to cross 5th avenue.

Sonny was falling behind...

...Vanessa unbuttoned Chad's shirt as he took off her tank top...

...Sonny stopped in the middle of the street as the pain came back, but this time, to reach its climax...

..."Happy birthday, Chad" Vanessa managed to get out...

...Sonny turned around to hear a set of tires screech.

She saw a pair of lights near her.

A car was about to hit her...

...Chad suddenly felt like a knife was being inserted in his heart...

..."Chad..." Sonny whispered a half second before her head snapped back with the impact of a Porsche's bumper crashing her legs and sending her flying over it to hit her head against the hard asphalt...

..."Sonny..." Chad said involuntarily "Oh no..."...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Chad at the Hospital**

"So, Mr. Cooper, you have agreed to pay for this young lady to be hospitalized t your home, is that right?" Sonny's doctor asked.

"Yes, sir"

"And you do understand that it has been _three _months since Miss Monroe fell in a comma and it is almost impossible for someone to come out of it after this amount of time?"

"Yes, sir" Chad answered looking strong but crying on the inside.

"And you do know that the most responsible thing to do would be to disconnect her"

"I don't believe that, sir" but the tone of authority and determination in his manly voice was overwhelming.

"But you understand that that is the opinion of every doctor worldwide" he tried again.

"I doubt that, sir. Not every doctor"

Sonny's doctor sighed.

"Well, most of us, then"

"So you believe"

"Good. Now, you also agree to pay for the nursing that she will require at your home, is that correct?"

"All of it, sir"

"And for how long do plan to keep her alive in this state, Mr. Cooper?"

"For as long as necessary, sir"

Now, Sonny's doctor got a really menacing look on his face.

"Are you crazy? _Do you plan to WAIT for a CURE???_" he asked holding himself from yelling at the hopeless young actor in front of him.

"No, sir" he paused for a few seconds and looked down. Then he looked up again. "I plan to find it myself" he replied determined and firm like a man who has been through hell and worse, a man afraid of _nothing._

"Alright, if that's your wish. But may I point out that it is very unlikely..." he said shaking his head but was abruptly interrupted.

"Is that all?"

Another sigh.

"Yes, that is all, Mr. Cooper" he said standing up with the blonde.

He was more determined to bring back his Sonny than any one had ever been of anything.

...anything to see that smile across her face again...

...to see her dance and jump excitedly...

...to hold her in his arms...

...to see her hair shine in the sun...

...to see the blood run up to her face during one of their arguments...

...to see another So Random episode and laugh at her funny jokes...

...to see her in one of the silly costumes _them comedians _came up with...

...to be able to tell her what until now he hadn't realized, or more accurately, admitted to himself- that he loved her- more than anything and everything, ore than himself, more than his popularity, more than his charm, more than his looks, more than his stupid drama show, more than the world he didn't own... more than his body, mind, heart, and soul- he loved Sonny Monroe, and now he understood what love really was...

For him, _Love_ was Sonny...

_A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH..._

_Like?_

_REVIEW!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_Ok, people, so you all probably hate me to death by now for taking so long to update, sorry, this week has been wild, I have not had a minute to myself, but I will not bore with my busy week as I know you are all eager to read the new chapter so I'll shut up now, thanks for reading._

..."I'm sorry, Mr. Condor, but I am afraid quitting acting is my only option right now" Chad explained.

"Are you crazy, boy? You will ruin your career, your life. And for this? A girl? Or a _dead _one, might I add" Mr. Condor complained harshly.

_She isn't dead. That's the only reason why you are not at my funeral right now _Chad felt like telling him.

How dare he speak like that?

"About being crazy, you might be right, but the events of the past few months have made me realize how little acting means to me, compared to Alison, anyways" he rectified.

"Look, kid. This isn't about me or the company or how much audience we'll lose, or anything like that. Take this as from someone who has made mistakes and dears for other people not to have to do them to learn the lesson I now know. I just hate to see so much talent being wasted away like that. It's like a crime. It hurts just to think that all of your future is being thrown away, it's such a waste of magnificent, great talent" he said but this time he sounded more concerned about Chad.

"I gotta go now. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Thanks for everything" Chad said as he left the office.

Mr. Condor couldn't believe that the most popular ten star of the moment was voluntarily killing his career like that.

And for such a hopeless goal.

Everyone knew that scientists all over the world were trying to find a way to bring people out of commas every second of the day.

They'd been doing it for years and still hadn't found a lead.

What exactly was this boy's idea, he did not know.

It was more clear than water that he was destined to fail.

He could be smart, but so were hundreds of doctors and scientists everywhere.

What was he thinking?...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

..."But Chad, you can't leave, this show is nothing without you" Portlyn begged almost on her knees.

"That's ok, Port. I'm sure you'll find someone to do my character, and who knows? maybe he'll be better than me and turn into the new "best actor of our generation". How about Zac Efron?" he suggested.

"Huh?" Port asked shocked. "Zac Efron? Really? What is wrong with you, Chad? You _hate _Zac Efron" but Chas was out of her earshot already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

..."He's leaving?' Tawni asked Nicco.

"Apparently. Or so says Eric. He plans to find a way to bring Sonny back. I love Sonny to death, don't get me wrong, but I just think it's time to let her go. The doctors have no hope" Nicco said.

"That'd just crazy. I mean, at least let the poor girl have a descent funeral" Tawni said...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad's picture was everywhere.

In every magazine, news channel, and radio station.

Every newspaper, and everyone's latest gossip.

"Chad is leaving The Falls", "CDC has left for good", and "Cooper's career down the drain" seemed to be in the cover of every single piece of media around the world.

An universal scandal...

**Seven Years Later**

Cad was in his big white lab, standing by a big table, to impatient to even sit own, as if this might slow him down.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to solve a complicated math equation.

His lab was large with high white walls except for one of them which was made of glass and let in a full view of Hollywood.

There was a big desk full of papers everywhere and there were complicated charts everywhere, spread around the room.

There was an expensive, and fancy computer on another desk with its own share of papers scattered all over the place.

It had everything that could possibly be installed into a computer.

At the very back, by a corner, there was a very frustrated, much older... Chad.

His hair was a bit longer than usual, but equally beautiful.

On his nose rested a pair of designer glasses, and he was wearing a white coat over a baby blue, long-sleeved shirt and a matching but darker tie.

The skin on his forehead revealed stress and desperation.

It had been seven years and he hadn't been able to find anything near a cure, or anything else that would bring his Sonny out of her restful, eternal sleep.

He sighed deeply and placed his fingertips on both sides of his head ad massaged in circular motions to alleviate his agonizing headache.

He groaned.

It was 3 a.m. but he was still trying to finish figuring out what, 5 hours ago, he'd thought was a crucial step towards his project.

Only to hit another dead end...

It shouldn't have taken so long.

He knew he needed his sleep, not what he used to call, "beauty sleep", but more like brain sleep or else he wouldn't function.

And he needed to be able to give his best if he wanted to find a way to bring his sunshine back to him.

To get him out of his forever night.

He walked towards the east side of the lab where a large glass allowed a perfect view from a hundredth story of the beautiful city of Hollywood.

There were lights everywhere, and tall buildings and skyscrapers all around his $10 million apartment,

half of which he'd turned into a lab; all of which he'd been able to afford thanks to his not too few

medical discoveries.

But none of them had been good enough to work for Sonny, so what had the purpose been?

Chad was running out of time...

With every passing second, Sonny's brain died a little bit more.

With every passing second, she was forgetting memories, abilities...

Would she remember Chad?

Would she remember So Random!?

Would she remember how to walk, or talk?

Would he even remember her _own _name.

This were the reasons why, against all odds, Chad never gave up.

Not even the feelings of hopelessness, or the low self-esteem beat him.

Not even the endless depression he'd fallen in seven years ago and hadn't been able to pull himself out of since then...

The agonizing feel of distress...

The overwhelming sense of anxiety...

It was like suffocating...

When you prefer sleeping just because you can't feel anything...

The devastating silence...

When physical pain is more bearable than the feeling of emptiness...

It feels like drowning but when you try to reach the surface you only end up deeper... and deeper...

Without the enough energy to try again... with even less air than before...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

_A/N: Hey, every one, thanks to those who read my last chapter, but it was a little disappointing how very few people reviewed, please review!!!! I just get so sad when I don't get reviews!!!!! it makes me feel like you hated the chapter, and, even if you did, please just take some time and say how sucky it was but PLEASE REVIEW!!!! EVEN IF IT'S ONLY TO KEEP ME FROM GOING CRAZY!!!!! Sorry for taking SO LONG to update its just that this is the depressing part of the story and that happens it just makes e sad and makes not wanna write. By the way, sorry for taking so long to update last chapter, I had a WILD week, and not in a good, fun way. __**oh, and I got so excited to see people from Ireland, New Zealand, India, and Mauritius, Germany, Australia, Qatar, UAE, Mexico, Egypt, Russia, Honduras, Philippines, Portugal, Argentina, Malta, Norway, Puerto Rico, and Venezuela reading my story, so cool!!!!!**__ lol, ok, ok, ok... don't get mad, I'll shut up now..._

The next day Chad overslept against all but couldn't help getting some extra hours of morning sleep thanks to staying up late till almost 4 a.m.

He quickly got dressed and ready to get back to work. but on his way to breakfast he stopped by Sonny's room, right across his, as he did every morning.

He quietly tip-toed in it as if not to wake her up...

How he wished he could.

He laughed at the irony.

He softly sat at her bedside.

He just stared at her face for a few minutes.

No matter how much time passed he couldn't help but be dazzled by her angel face every time he stole a glance at it.

Her features showed no expression.

He softly touched her cheeks with the back of his fingers.

Her skin was so soft...

His face suddenly turned into the one of a man in love beyond all sanity.

His eyes were sparkly with adoration and a soft smile spread across his face.

He loved everything about her.

He loved her long dark eyelashes.

He loved her tan skin.

He loved her shiny long hair.

He loved the smile he hadn't seen for so long, so many years...

He missed it so dearly...

He missed _her _so much...

It was almost unbearable.

It drove him crazy.

It could make him cry on the spot...

To see her in such a deep sleep but with no way to wake her up...

He brushed her hair with his fingers.

The level of devotion on his expression was almost impossible to take in.

The only thing that calmed him down was the sound of the beeping machine that confirmed him that her heart was still beating.

And _that_ was enough for him.

For as long as she was _alive _there was hope.

It meant there was a reason why he should stop himself from jumping off a cliff or trying anything else that would kill him, that would end his pain.

But then he thought that she was still alive.

There was hope.

He _had _to try everything and anything.

It was all too much and he had to cry.

Sonny sat motionless, completely indifferent.

"Why do you do this to me?! Please, put an end to my pain cuz I can't take it! I can't bear to see laying there, still as a dead body! I just feel so hopeless..." he sobbed.

He looked up now.

"Oh, God... Please, Sonny" he cried for a few more minutes and once it was all out, he was able to pull himself together again.

He tried to imagine what Sonny would say to him.

"C'mon, lazy. Get your butt up!" she would say smiling. "C'mon, I know you can do it! If you really love me, you will, I know it..."

He realized how pessimistic he was being.

He shouldn't and he knew it.

He stood up and ran his hands his hands down his lab coat to straighten it, and ran his fingers through his hair.

He took a last look at the woman who had changed him forever.

"I promise you, Sonny, I will" he gently placed his hand on top of her head and softly and sweetly kissed her forehead.

For a moment, he didn't realize he had just stopped moving and was just staring at her, lost in his thoughts.

He was abruptly brought back to reality by the nurse, Chastity, who walked in to change the sheets.

She was a gorgeous tall girl with blond long hair and ocean-blue eyes, rocking body, and one of those smiles that belonged on the cover of a magazine.

She'd been working for Chad for a month now, since Lourdes, the old one, had retired.

She hadn't once given up on the Hollywood star that wrote her monthly pay checks, and, as always, gave Chad the flirtiest look she had as she swung her eyelashes all around the place, trying to get Chad to notice her.

"Hi, Chad" she said as she swung her eyelashes dangerously at Chad once again.

"Hello, Chastity", he said slightly smiling at her, barely to be polite.

The lack of interest in the blond man was obvious as his eyes never left Sonny's shut ones.

Maybe, seven years ago, he would've paid attention to her.

But his life had taken a life-changing turn.

He could no longer call himself the Hollywood heartthrob he once was; he was actually quite the opposite.

He was more like a modern-day Mr. Darcy.

Maybe even a Romeo...

But not a heartthrob...

The term n longer applied to him.

And so he quietly left the room just as he'd entered it.

"You _will _be mine, CDC" Chastity whispered once he couldn't hear her....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad was deep in thought as he studied over his chart.

_What is wrong now? _

He quickly took a glance at the Table of Elements.

He was missing something.

The door slowly creaked open .

Chad was startled.

He didn't get visitors, specially to his _lab_.

He turned back in a half-second.

He narrowed his eyes as he slowly took off his glasses.

"Chastity?" he asked confused.

Chastity slowly closed the door behind her and rested the her body against the closed door.

Her face was flirty and her shirt was unbuttoned halfway down showing a big portion of her huge breasts.

Her super skinny waist showed a perfect tan against her white outfit.

Her short skirt revealed her perfectly waxed thighs and legs and god forbid she kneeled down to pick something.

Her skirt wouldn't be doing much of its job.

"Um... can I help you?" Chad asked completely ignorant of her slutty outfit.

"No, I was just going to lunch" she said seductively.

"Oh, that's fine, then. Be back by 1 p.m. as always" Chad said and turned around to continue his work.

He didn't notice as the girl crossed across the room to where he was.

She stood on her tip-toes to see over Chad's broad and very tall shoulder.

He was once again startled and turned around faster than light.

"Oh my god, Chastity! Do you want me to have a heart attack?" he asked out of breath.

Chastity looked up and down.

"Mmm... I dunno, maybe" she said putting her hands around Chad's neck and leaving only inhes between their faces.

Chad furrowed his eyebrows together in amazement as he finally put together the pieces of this puzzle.

_Chastity was trying to seduce him._

_Oh crap! _he thought.

He chuckled nervously as he slid under her arms and to the side freeing himself from her grasp.

"I thought you were going to lunch" he tried to sound casual, as if nothing had happened.

She didn't answer and just came up to him again, this time cornering him.

"Chastity, I don't think..." he tried to say but her lips had already crushed his and were kissing him fiercely.

She pushed her breasts against him as she put her arms around him and one leg trying to climb up Chad.

"Stop it, Chastity!" he said pulling away but she just kissed him again grabbing hold of his hair.

He pushed her away again but she was back before he could even say a word, this time, more fiercely.

He pushed her away but this time harder as fury and annoyance over took him, so hard she almost fell to the floor.

Her mouth just fell open at Chad's refusal.

_No one _refused her.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" she asked offended.

"I should ask the same question!" he yelled back at her.

"No, I'm asking you to GET OUTOF MY FACE RIGHT NOW!!!!" he yelled even more furious.

"Don't you want me, Chad?" she asked almost screaming.

"Get. Out" he said more calmly.

"Is this because of _her_" she asked going mad.

"Get. OUT! I said!" he yelled pointing at the door.

"Are you rejecting me for, for, for a _dead? _" she asked disgusted.

This just topped it all.

_No one calls my Sonny a dead._

"Don't make me" he said, his voice trembling as he tried to keep himself from slapping her across the face.

"Make you what?" she asked half unsure if she should be saying that.

"You asked for it" he said and turned back to his work. "You're fired" he said calmly, his eyes never leaving the stack of paper in front of him, his pen rapidly writing over the paper.

She yelled and shrieked all the way to the door and threw as hard as she could.

_A/N: __**REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

It was the day after Chad had fired Chastity.

God, that had been horrible.

He had had to stop everything he was doing and go out to find a new nurse.

What a waste of time.

A whole afternoon of work had been wasted.

Today he had to go visit Henry.

Henry was an around-65-years-old man who he looked for advise or answers whenever he had some kind of question or something didn't make sense.

And today was one of those days.

The city of Hollywood rushed by as he looked out his black limousine.

"Roger, can you just a bit faster?" he asked the driver a bit rudely.

But he just wasn't in the mood for being nice.

He had frustrated over the last equation for the whole night yesterday and this morning.

It took him more than two pages every time he tried to figure it out.

By 10 p.m. he had lost count of how many times he had sent Molly to Staples to get him more paper.

He had grown one of worst headaches of his career and he had had to be careful not to reach for the aspirin bottle and taking the whole thing to end his agony.

Painkillers didn't work on him anymore anyways, no matter how many he took.

After so many years taking them almost everyday to relieve the unstoppable migraines due to overworking and hard (if the word even covered a tenth the level of difficulty) never ending mathematical problems, they no longer worked on him.

He had grown accustomed to walking around with a headache even before 12 p.m. almost everyday.

He looked out his window and saw the people walking around normal, without a worry in their heads.

He had been like that once.

When he remembered those days they seemed so far away, like it had been somebody else's life.

Like maybe it had been a dream.

Or a story he'd heard.

He was in front of the old man's mansion before he had realized it.

"Thanks, Roger" he said with a mild smile as he stepped out of the car.

But it was only in his lips for his mouth showed it but his eyes said something different.

It had been a while since he had smiled genuinely.

He fixed his gray suit as he rang the bell.

After a few seconds the butler opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cooper" he said.

He was widely known in the house by now.

"Good afternoon, Frederick" he said falsely smiling again.

"Mr. Alsthom is in his study. You may step inside. He said he was expecting you".

"Thank you, Frederick" Chad said and walked in.

He walked by a number of rooms to reach the genius's office.

The were all characterized by, in Chad's opinion, a bit too many statues.

It was actually kind of freaky.

You never felt truly alone...

Chad laughed to himself.

_I'm so stupid _he thought shaking his head lightly.

Still, he would never get so many statues.

He passed by a mirror in the fifth room and something caught his attention.

He abruptly paused.

_Was that...?_

_Oh no... Damn it! _

He walked closer to see his reflection better.

"Ha ha!' he laughed out loud. "_This_" he flinched as he pulled out a white hair from his head " is not white hair" he tried lying to himself. "_I _am 24-years-old, not forty. _I _do not have white hair. This is simply a highlight." he paused for a few seconds. "Who am I kidding? I am becoming an old man. Accept it Chad. The years are falling on your shoulders" he sighed. "Whatever" and he kept walking.

White hair was the least of his worries right now.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally reached the study.

It was enormous.

He had portraits of the greatest scientists in history all over his wall.

Isaac Newton, Aristotle, Galileo Galilei, Charles Robert Darwin, Albert Einstein, Louis Pasteur, Archimedes_, _and some others whose names he didn't even know.

"Ivan, my friend. How are you?" Chad saluted.

"What? Is that white hair?" the old man asked after he'd turned around.

"Another one?" Chad asked.

"Ah, I see it's not the first one" he observed.

"Where is it?"

"No, don't take it out. That's a sign of wisdom" Ivan said.

"Wisdom? Ha! If I were wise, my friend, I would not be here right now" he sighed. "If I were wise" he said trying to sound as if it were a joke but there was no humor in his voice, and then he paused for a few seconds and sighed again "if I were wise" he repeated "Allison would be out of her coma by now" he said unable to meet the other man's gaze. "In fact," he laughed "she wouldn't even _be _in a coma right now" he looked down playing with his nails.

"Now Chad, you need to stop blaming yourself. I've told you that, you know" he said fatherly.

"Stop blaming myself? _Stop blaming myself?_ How CAN I stop blaming myself, Ivan, when there is no one else as GUILTY as I am? Huh? When the only reason she is in the condition she is is me! Because I was STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Stupid _first_ for not bringing her with me because I was too proud to admit that I loved her, and then stupid again for not having found a solution by now! It's been seven freaking years, Ivan! Seven _freaking_ years!"

"And you say it like that's an eternity! Ha! You don't think that dozens of men have died _spending_ their _whole lives_ doing research to find a cure to comas and not even getting _one_ single relevant lead?!?! Huh? _You _have found three recognized ones. Yeah, true they turned out to nothing when it came to Allison but they were smart enough to cure _cancer, Parkinson's disease, _and _Autism_! Tell me how many men can say that about themselves? Tell me how many men can say a _third _of that about themselves?You have cured and saved millions of lives! What the hell more do you want?"

"Yeah, that's all very great but is Allison up and walking? No, she isn't! You know, I hate myself so much that the only reason I haven't put myself on FIRE or some other torture and killed myself once and and for all is for two reasons. One, it would be cowardice for it would only put me to rest, and what I have done is so unforgivable, so dreadful, so loathsome, so horrendous, so shameful, so revolting, so abhorrent, so abominable, so hideous, so atrocious, so repugnant, so rotten, so disturbing" he breathed "I deserve to suffer the acutest pain possible and that is to see the fruit of my foolishness everyday day lying there almost lifeless in hospital bed across from my room. And second" he paused " the only way I will get any peace in my mind is by seeing her out of that nefarious coma and I know that if I don't make it happen no one else will and I can't let that happen" Chad finished.

"Then lets get going and stop wasting time and figure out that equation together so we can get that peace to your mind, shall we?" he asked extending his hand towards Chad.

Chad nodded breathless and took out a roll of papers and gave them to Ivan.

_**MUST REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Ivan really was a genius.

He had to be.

There was no way he could've figured the whole thing out in less than three minutes.

Or maybe Chad was the problem.

He couldn't believe he had missed that.

He had gone over the damn thing god knows how many times.

It had been as plain as the nose on his face and he hadn't seen it

He really had been too distracted with the whole Chastity thing.

Who was he kidding?

There had been no distraction.

He just didn't have what it took.

Who cared about winning that stupid Novel prize he had won the year before?

Everyone but him apparently since no one would shut up about it.

No one had ever come before to inquire about Sonny's health before.

Ever.

Oh, no.

But he wins a lousy Novel prize and suddenly his living room is full of strangers coming to congratulate him and wasting his precious research time with pointless talk.

He was drifting away from the subject at hand AGAIN.

He needed to focus on the research.

_God, it has been seven years... _he thought.

"Seven years, God, and I haven't found the stupid solution" Chad said looking up at the ceiling almost crying from the frustration. "Why does this happen to me? Is it because I was a selfish being? Is it because of how many times I broke Sonny's heart without noticing? Is it because I left her behind that day? Haven't I suffered enough already? Aren't seven years enough?" he paused. He shook his head. "No, apparently it hasn't been enough since here I am whining to prove it. I haven't changed a bit. I am still the same stupid boy that seven years ago the most wonderful thing happened to and he was so stupid he didn't see it there all along. I really was shallow" he started pacing around the room. "I meet the most wonderful person in the world and I have the chance to win her heart and yet I stand her there and kill her with my own hands. No, you're right. It hasn't been enough. ETERNITY would never be enough to pay for what I have done. Even if I do bring her back I still couldn't forgive myself. I took so many things away from her. I took seven years of her life, probably the best. She never got to go party on the night of her eighteenth birthday when she was finally an adult. She never got to drink her first margarita when she turned twenty. She never got to see her best friend Tawni win an Oscar for best actress of the year. She never got see Nicco and Grady get their own comedy show at last. She never got to hear "I love you" from the most worthless person in the world..." and it was too much.

He fell on the floor of his lab losing all strength and started crying.

Like many times before.

He felt his stomach do all kinds of flips inside of him.

He felt the walls start go round.

He felt dizzy.

_Oh not again._

And everything went black.

The next thing to wake him up was a knock on the door.

A hard one.

He slowly came back.

Yup, a great, big, fat headache again.

_Just my luck!_

He slowly looked at his watch.

It had been three hours.

He had been out three freaking hours?

_Damn it!_

Three more intense knocks.

He breathed in trying to recover the strength to get up.

More knocking.

"I'm going, goddamn it! Gosh!" he exhaled deeply.

He slowly got up and started walking towards the door.

"Tawni?" he asked confused.

"And Nicco" she said.

No Nicco.

She looked back confused.

"Nicco! Where are you? God he was right behind me. It's like being with a five year old. Mark my words. Never. Ever. Get Married." and she realized what she has just said.

Awkward.

"Nicco! Where the hell are you?" she yelled for support.

"Oh! I'm sorry, babe" he said. "Chocolates" he said trying to excuse himself. "You don't mind, Chad, do you?" he asked with his hands full of chocolate candies.

"No, but I do!" yelled Tawni. "Get over here this instant!" she said pointing at the spot beside her.

She turned around with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Chad. Sorry about him. It's like having a kid" she said rolling her eyes.

"You mean another one?" asked Nicco playfully raising his eyebrows.

Chad opened his eyes wide.

"Nah... You're kidding right?" he asked smiling.

Tawni shook her head sideways with a grin on her face and touched her belly.

"Oh my god, you guys!" Chad said hugging them together. "It was about time!"

"Wow! I know! I was telling Tawni the same thing but she kept worrying about getting ugly" Nicco said looking at her. "Like that's possible..." he said dreamily lost in her eyes and she lost in his.

Chad looked and couldn't stop turning green inside with envy.

If he could only be like that with Sonny.

God, they would've married way before Nicco and Tawni and he imagined they would have at least three kids by now and they would look exactly like Sonny... they would be beautiful...

"But come in" Chad said inviting them inside the lab.

"So, how is everything going?" Tawni asked sympathetically.

"The 'smile' faded from his face as he came back to reality.

"Horrible, like always" he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

There was the same look as Chad's in Nicco and Tawni only Chad's was worst by far.

How did two people like Chad and Sonny have to go through so much to be together.

It shouldn't be this hard.

It should be a fairy tale.

Real true love and two people who share it should always be together.

There shouldn't be anything standing in the way.

They didn't deserve this.

How did other people have no problems even though they were evil and wicked but still everything always seemed to go right for them and then these two seemed to have the world against them being together.

Sonny had gotten lucky even if Chad wouldn't believe it.

How many men did what Chad had done?

Abandon family and friends?

Successful career?

The world?

No, Chad had given up many things but not the world.

His world was the only thing he would never give up.

Because his world was Sonny.

And he would never give up on her.

No matter how bad life treated him, no matter how many things he had to go through.

They didn't even matter.

It didn't even feel like giving up anything.

Because he was getting the best out of the deal.

He was getting the love of his life in exchange.

It seemed like pretty good deal.

Effortless.

It was like giving away a necklace to go in search of a treasure.

It was no sacrifice.

They caught up on each other's life and after a while Nicco asked Tawni to talk to Chad alone.

Why she didn't know but she went outside anyways.

As she closed the door behind her the suspense was building in Chad.

What would Nicco have to say to him?

"Chad, my friend. I don't know how to tell you this" he said looking down.

"What happened?" Chad asked worried that he was going to tell bad news like some one who had died or something.

"No, it's what will happen" Nicco said.

Chad tilted his lightly confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked not liking Nicco's tone.

"Chad, I understand it is important for you to feel like you never gave up on Sonny, man, but, the truth is you're never gonna get her back. It's been seven years. There is no way she is recovering from that coma. Even if you do find a solution she'll probably be like a vegetable. Won't remember a thing. Her brain is dying, man, and fast. You need to let go. By keeping her alive you're just holding on to something that isn't real. You're not letting her go the she's supposed to and you're not living yourself" Nicco said.

The whole time Chad had been progressively getting redder and redder.

His lips tighter and tighter.

His whole body was shaking.

It was all he could do not to punch Nicco's face off his head.

He breathed deeply and Nicco thought he had succeeded.

He smiled.

Chad didn't.

"Get. The hell. Out. Of my HOUSE." he said. "Now."

"Chad, don't do this to yourself, man" Nicco said nicely.

"Nicco, don't make me call up security, please. It would be really embarrassing for me to do such a thing" Chad said trying to stay calm.

"Chad, she is dead..."

That was it.

Nicco didn't get to finish.

Next thing he knew he was knocked down to the floor by Chad's fist and he had a strange taste in his mouth.

Like blood.

He touched his lips lightly and felt the warm liquid.

He looked at it.

It was red.

Now Chad really looked like a wild beast.

He had never seen a man look so fearsome.

"Get. Out" were the next words on his lips. "And tell Tawni I'm sorry for leaving her husband with a broken mouth. It isn't her fault" and turned around shaking his fist to alleviate the pain the punch had provided him.

Nicco's jaw WAS made out of bone after all.

Nicco only got up and started walking away thinking he would never understand his friend.

And indeed he never would.

Not until he walked a mile in Chad's shoes.

There wasn't a possible way to imagine; to understand.

He started walking slowly towards the door.

He shook his head.

"Unless you go back in time you won't be able to fix this. And going back in time is just not an option" he said sadly as he closed the door behind him...

_**MUST REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Chad's half crazed eyes looked through a drawer at an incredible speed, papers flying all over the place making a horrible mess.

There was a smile on Chad's face that could have easily been thought to be the same an evil genius in one of those old movies or like Mr. Hyde's from the famous old novel of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

He quickly went through the contents of an old cabinet rapidly moving to the next one.

"Ah-Ha!" he said as he held up a dark blue folder in his hands.

He ran to his messy desk and picked up a set of keys.

He almost slipped and fell in the floor from the speed at which he suddenly stopped.

As he ran to the door papers flew around him from the impact of the wind from Chad's burst of speed nearby.

He shot a last look at what used to be the neatest lab in all of California but now definitely winning the messiest award now.

He ran down the stairs and stepped out of the house.

Roger was standing somewhere near the limousine and quickly put his hat on.

"I didn't know you where going out, sir" he said as he hurried towards the driver's seat.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Roger, I'm driving myself today" he said as he stepped in a shiny dark blue Lamborghini, turned the ignition and departed at full speed leaving tire marks on the perfectly clean driveway as some maintenance guys were already hurrying over to clean them before they really stuck to the asphalt.

The hot sun hit the streets of busy Hollywood as Chad drove way over the speed limit earning a few yells from other drivers and some or other fingers.

He didn't care as long as he didn't get in an accident.

He realized how reckless he was being as he thought this and slowed down to at least the top speed allowed.

If he killed himself then who would wake up Sonny?

No, he better be more careful.

He stopped for the first time at a red light in his journey.

But when it turned green he again took off so fast he once again left tire marks in the road.

He drifted as he turned in front of Ivan's house.

He spoke into the black box in the front gate.

"Chad Dylan Cooper" he said as he stock his head out.

"_Not your usual ride, eh sir?_

"I'm kind of in a hurry, Mark" Chad said.

"_Sorry. Password?_" the voice asked.

"Pluto should be admitted as a Planet" Chad repeated as he had many times.

"_Come right in_"

Chad drove inside through the beautiful driveway surrounded by tropical gardens and flowers.

The pines and palm trees rose above tall and proud providing shade to everything near them.

Wild bees roamed about the flowers, real and grafted ones that couldn't be found anywhere else and Chad had a suspicion weren't even official or legal, for that matter.

He parked in front of the house and got out.

The car alarm announced it was on with a sophisticated but loud sound.

He fixed his suit as it was usual for him since he had started in Mackenzie Falls and started using more formal wear.

He was so used to it he did it without acknowledging it.

"Hello, Frederick" Chad said politely but without even looking at the man.

He was in too much of a hurry.

"Uh, sir?" the butler asked as Chad hurried by.

"Not now" he said without even looking.

"You won't find Mr. Alsthom"

"You don't understand; I really need to see him. I can't do this without him. This could be the definite answer" Chad said desperately.

"You aren't listening?"

Chad groaned.

"Fine. I'll wait" Chad said turning around.

"You'll be waiting a long time"

"Where the hell is he? Hawaii?" Chad yelled exasperated.

"No. The hospital"

Chad felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"What happened to him?" Chad thought he was getting a little dizzy.

"Heart attack. I thought they had contacted you already"

"No, when did this happen?"

"Three days ago"

"I have to go see him" Chad said as he hurried out the door.

"They won't let you"

"Why?"

"Sir, when I asked if you had been contacted, I was referring to Mr. Alsthom's lawyer. In the will says everything goes to you"

"Frederick?" Chad asked holding his breath.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know he was your best friend and like a father to you" Frederick said looking down.

"Frederick?!?!" Chad took the man by the collar and raised him in the air as he felt his tears coming.

"He's dead, sir, Mr. Alsthom is dead" the butler blurted out almost choking to Chad's grasp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

A red Ferrari cruised the streets of Hollywood.

To the many starring people seeing it by it looked like the person driving such a car had to be the luckiest, happiest person in the world.

But if you care to look inside you'd find a tortured young blond on his way home from a funeral.

The funeral of one of the most important persons in his life.

And what if the deceased had left him two mansions in USA- one in Hollywood and one in New York, another by the sea in Venice, and a humongous apartment in one of Paris's most expensive buildings looking over the beautiful city and the Eiffel tower?

An what if he had left him an exact amount of five Ferraries one of which is an Enzo Limited Edition (only 399 ever made), three Lamborghinies, a SSC Ultimate Aero, a Bugatti Veyron, and Pagani Zonda, and some Jaguars including some or others Porches?

And what if this man's bank accounts put together a sum so high that shall remain nameless for the secure well being of the new owner of these accounts?

Well what else could you ask out of life, right?

Wrong.

But why?

This heir was young, beautiful, talented and rich... what else could he lack?

But what went through his mind right now wasn't what he would do with his new possessions.

What ran through his head was what he couldn't do.

"How ungrateful!" you might think of this man.

But never judge a man without knowing the inside story.

Because the real reason all these belongings brought him no happiness was because there was something of much more worth to him.

And this thing was a person.

You see, real problem here is this person, or, to be more specific, this girl was laying in bed in a coma.

She had been for about 7 years now.

So what did he want a perfectly nice Porsche if she couldn't ride it with him?

What did he want a mansion by the sea in Venice if she couldn't share it with him?

What was the point of it all?

What was the purpose of his life?

He knew it.

He was charged with the murder of this young girl's life and he would pay for it.

By bringing her back.

Chad Dylan Cooper steered in his driveway and got out of the car with his black suit still on from the funeral.

As he went up the stairs a maid called out to him.

"Sir, Mr Alsthom's lawyer called about the inheritance papers" she said.

Chad thought over it.

"Um, you know what? Tell me if he calls again, OK?" he said without looking back and resumed his walk upstairs.

He had to go somewhere to clear his head.

He just couldn't bear it anymore.

He went in the direction of his room.

He looked at Sonny's and thought about going in but decided against it.

It wouldn't help.

He had to get out of there.

He rapidly turned around and started walking back to where he'd been coming from.

He quickly went down the stairs.

The maid was standing at the bottom holding a phone towards him.

"It's Mr. Leon, the lawyer" she said.

"I'm sorry, tell him I'll call him... ah... Tell him I'll call him when I can" he said as he hurried out the door.

He climbed back in the Ferrari he had been driving.

But he needed something faster... The SSC Ultimate Aero! He knew that one was kept in the Hollywood mansion.

He started towards Ivan's house desperate to get there.

He had to get out of the city.

He had to get out of the state and now.

A simple Ferrari wouldn't do.

Hell, he might even get out of the country.

He sighted the house.

He felt a punch in his gut.

So many times he'd taken the same road, driven down the same driveway, walked in the same door, welcomed his best friend's smile...

He breathed in deeply.

He held the air in his lungs.

If he breathed out he knew the tears would come.

Again.

And he was tired of tears.

He was tired of pity.

It was time to be a man.

He knew men cried.

He wasn't entirely sure men cried as much as him though.

Well, most men probably didn't have much reasons to cry anyways.

He was surprised as he saw Frederick at the front door.

They were all still here.

He thought after the man had died all the people working at the place would've left.

No one lived there anyways.

The words surprised him.

He swallowed hard.

"Hello, master" Frederik said as Chad walked in.

It sounded so strange.

"Didn't I fire you?" Chad asked.

"No, sir" Frederick answered.

"Well, you are now. Get out of here" he said.

He knew it wasn't the man's fault but he couldn't see the damned guy's face without remembering the horrible last encounter they'd had.

"Wait, Frederick, where did he keep his car keys?" Chad asked.

"Sorry, I no longer work here, and I don't have to tell you anything" he said.

"Fine, I'm sorry. You're rehired"

A smile crept on his face.

"His study somewhere" he said getting back at his position.

"Good, now you're fired" he said and started walking towards the study.

He walked in and decided to ignore any feelings that might arise at the sight of it.

He looked through some drawers but found nothing.

He thought it strange that he kept them so hidden.

What if he needed them for an emergency?

He went to a small table in the very back that looked so dusty it looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

He opened the first one and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

He read the words and thought he couldn't believe it.

Time Travel Research

Progress: 42 %

"What in God's holly earth is this?"

He opened the humongous Binder and there was a little folded note thrown on top of the front page.

Chad quickly opened it up.

Son, if you are reading this you're either a nosy brat or I'm not here to ell you this, because if I was then I'd tell you myself or maybe I'll be too ashamed to do it face to face. Point is I think I got the solution for Sonny. A few years before i met you I had started some research on something that had fascinated since my early infancy- TIME TRAVEL. It turned up some results but I decided not to go any further since after much thinking I realized this could be no good for humanity. But I have found someone who might need it more than anyone- you. Please be careful. I know you to be a smart young man and I doubt you will use it unwisely. You must be wondering why you are reading this out of paper and not haring it from me. I was hoping you to prove to be a respectable person and not some other crazy person who would sell the papers to the higher bidder. As I write this I know you aren't. But I'll still wait for as long as i can. Who knows? You might find a cure after all. I am proud of you. Had I had a son I would wish him to come out like you.  
Ivan.

"You damned bastard! The only reason I'm not using my full vocabulary to curse your soul back out of the ground is for the same fact that you are dead and deserve some respect if only because your heart isn't beating" he yelled as tears rolled down his face like a stream.

He kicked, punched until his strength was gone.

All this time holding back feelings had been for nothing.

Son.

Goddamn it!

He loved the man.

And he was the only thing he had left to go on.

Now he'd lost him too.

He'd called him 'son'.

Chad laid sitting in the floor his back against the wall in defeat.

His head hung low as the tears began stopping.

Gosh, he'd gone at least leaving something to hold on, to keep trying.

As crazy as the idea sounded it was tempting.

He'd tried everything.

And like Ivan ad said, it had turned up some results.

42% of the project.

Ivan had been big on percents.

The thought brought a smile to Chad's face.

Poor old man couldn't have anything if it wasn't in a percent.

He decided he needed to calm down to get out of the house without looking like a wreck.

After a few minutes he gained some control of himself and started walking towards the exit.

As he approached the door he saw Frederick was still there.

"I thought I fired you" Chad said.

"i just wanted to give you my sympathies. I know how much he meant to you" he said.

Chad just stared into the open space.

Then he nodded.

"Alright" he paused. "Um, Frederick, you're unfired but work somewhere else and get some one else to be the butler will you?" he asked.

"Immediately" he said and started in the house.

"Uh, Frederick, the keys aren't in the study"

"I know" he said and gave Chad a knowing smile. "Kitchen. Ask the lady there"

"Thanks"

Chad got the keys and started driving home on his new SSC Ultimate Aero.

A blue binder sat beside him.

He applied more pressure on the accelerator and the sound of the car's engine sounded beautiful.

So much power.

He reached the speed limit and stayed at it.

He had a lot of work to catch up on.

And a girl to get back to.

**So??? Whadaya think? REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

A soft knock snapped Chad out of the mental block out he had been in.

"Martha, I thought I said I didn't want to be bothered" Chad said keeping his anger in check.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cooper" said a male voice. "It's Alfredo Leon. I'm here about the inheritance papers. We had an appointment, remember?"

Damn! He'd forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Leon. I thought it was my maid. Of course, come in" Chad said.

The door opened and a dark skinned man made his way in holding an expensive suitcase.

He looked Hispanic but Chad had figured that one out just by the name.

He looked about forty with a few very scattered white hairs.

He had to be at least six feet, I mean, the man was like really tall and muscular.

Chad wondered he had time for working out being a lawyer and all.

He'd imagined he'd be fat.

Chad took a moment to look at himself.

He hadn't worked out in forever.

What if this time it worked?

He didn't wanna look all weak and skinny.

He better spend some time working out from now on.

He wanted to look his best for when Sonny saw him.

The thought warmed his heart.

By now they were sitting at Chad's desk and Leon was taking out what seemed like a whole lot of papers.

Damn!

Chad hoped he didn't have to sign everyone of them.

He shivered at the thought.

"So, we got some stuff to discuss" said the Leon.

"Well, let's get started" said Chad wanting it to be over with.

"First of all, I would like to tell you something, not as Mr. Alsthom's lawyer, but as someone who is worried about what will become of us all if you pursue Mr Alsthom's crazy idea of time traveling" Leon said.

Chad's eyes opened as wide as they could.

"You know?!?!?!" he asked.

"Yes" he nodded. "In fact, I was the one to convince Ivan not to follow with his research"

Chad swallowed hard.

Well, he sure as hell hadn't been expecting _that _bomb.

"Alright" Chad said slowly as if motioning him to go on.

"Don't do this. It can lead to no good" he advised.

"I know. I know the consequences of something like that. It'd be total chaos" Chad said trying to sound as reassuring as he could.

Leon nodded again.

"You are a wise young man"

"Thank you, sir" Chad said with a smile.

_And you are some stupid man _Chad thought laughing to himself.

"The government knows, too" he said as if for a last threat.

_Well, that complicates things. I'll have to be extra careful._

"They don't have to worry about anything. I've already disposed of all the research to make sure there no future mistakes" Chad lied.

Why, they were standing only a few feet away.

Locked away, of course.

_Damn, _Chad thought, _I am either a very good liar or he's real stupid. I can't believe he's buying all this crap. Right, like I'd just burn away something like that._

Leon exhaled deeply.

"Good, then. Let's get down to business"

**. . .**

Well, that took long enough.

The sun was setting behind the skyline.

Chad had learned from the lawyer that according to the doctors the heart attack had been due to a careless diet.

Apparently, Ivan wasn't much for healthy stuff and pretty much all he'd swallowed in the past couple of decades had been overcharged with either sugar or fat.

He hadn't turned into a cow thanks to his fat metabolism but even that hadn't saved him from the diabetes he'd acquired five years ago but hadn't known about thanks to his trust in, what he thought, had been a superhuman body and hadn't even been to the doctor for almost a decade.

They were even surprised he'd survived a such an imprudent amount of sugar and fat during five years of diabetes.

He also learned from the lawyer that there was a house, not too big, in the middle of no where, up some mountain in Washington State.

He hadn't visited in years and no one knew in what conditions exactly it was.

He'd spent couple of years up there which seemed weird to Leon that he would have lived there what with so many other mansions to live in.

But I van was no fool.

And Chad knew exactly what had gone on in there.

Ivan knew the government wouldn't have been happy about a certain project he had in mind.

And so he planned to keep it secret.

And not five minutes after Leon had left Chad was on the phone planning for a private jet to pick Sonny and him up the next day early in the morning.

A jet to Washington State.

**. . .**

Chad looked out the window after a long sleep.

Outside stood the most beautiful landscape he'd ever seen.

Miles and miles of green forest ran for as far as his eyes could see.

It was breathtaking.

The plane left them at a little airport where a taxi waited for them.

He'd had to pay the taxi A LOT for it to agree to come all this way.

It took him up hills through a little

"highway" (more like a dirt road) as an ambulance behind them carried Sonny with all the required equipment she needed for survival.

Yeah, that had cost a fortune, too.

Halfway up it started raining.

According to the taxi driver it rained most days around there.

The house was just a couple miles off the highway through a little road that (OK, this one was literally a dirt road) led to it only.

"At least you can't complain about the neighbors" the driver laughed sarcastically.

"Um, where is the nearest civilization around here?" asked Chad.

He was happy that no one would bother to see if he did any government prohibited researches up there but he would need supplies all the time.

Bringing them up there would cost immensely.

"Nearest group of people you'll find is a neat town called Colville" he said. "Not to be nosy, sir, but why would you get yourself a house all the way up here? I mean, this is literally the middle of nowhere. Real jungle"

"I wonder the same thing" Chad said as he looked out the window taking in the surroundings.

"Excuse me?" asked the driver.

"Oh, I didn't buy it. I inherited it" Chad cleared up. "I guess I could've sold it but then who would buy it? I mean, this house was requested to be built specifically here, you know?"

"But why are you moving into it?"

"OK, now you're being nosy" Chad said.

"Sorry" the driver said as he tightened his grip on the wheeled and turned his eyes back to the "road".

They drove on silently for the rest of the way.

They turned up a turn in the road and Chad's eyes sighted a two-story house that surprisingly had a very sophisticated look on it although it was obvious no one had lived there for years.

He would need to have it cleaned up.

After Sonny was set up on the master bedroom and Chad's things were taken to the room closest to it all the people were dismissed.

Chad opened his phone and, to his great disappointment, he had no signal.

_Well, of course. I'm in the middle of nowhere._

He ran down stairs looking for a house phone.

He found one in the dinning room.

He picked it up.

It worked.

He started walking around the house but somehow it had looked larger from the outside.

_Odd._

He walked in a door to find a library that was both stories high without interruption making the roof extremely tall.

It was dusty.

He let his hand caress a big desk in the middle of it.

There were still books open over it.

He opened a drawer and found a key.

"Key?" he asked out loud.

He started looking around.

There was a curtain that unlike the rest wasn't covering a window.

He went over to it.

A door?

He looked at the key in his hand.

He tried it and it fit.

He walked in and found a huge lab.

_So here is the rest of the house._

Chad chuckled.

He studied it cautiously.

There was a little box with the buttons you would find on a telephone.

Only it wasn't a telephone.

He ran to where his bags were.

He looked through them until he found the big blue binder.

_It's gotta be somewhere in here._

He looked through pages but saw nothing that stood out as some secret password.

All of it was in black ink until there was a number three in red.

It was part of an equation and nothing else but it was odd.

As he looked through more pages he found seven more but in different colors.

He took the heavy material down stairs in seconds.

He typed in the number in the order he found it but there was a long beep that Chad took to be a sign that that was the wrong number.

There had to be some kind of hidden something in those numbers.

_Different Colors._

A flash of the painting of Isaac Newton Ivan had in his study...

Why had he thought of it?

He felt like there was a connection but he was missing it.

_The rainbow!_

He quickly rearranged the numbers by the colors of the visible spectrum- the rainbow.

There was a short beep and he heard the sounds of several hidden from sight equipment come to life.

The bookcase to his left moved aside revealing a door that opened in half automatically like one of...

_An elevator!_

Chad waked in but didn't find the screen with the numbers to choose the floor you were going to.

Of course.

Typical.

He heard a voice overhead.

"_Please say your password out loud"_

"Damn it! More passwords?!?!?!" Chad asked looking up.

"_Wrong password. Please try again"_

"Ha ha. Funny" Chad said.

"_That is incorrect. Please try again"_

The first thing he would take care of was getting rid of the elevator password thingy.

As soon as he figured it out, of course.

_OK, so there must be some connection between the first password and this one but it can't be the same thing or else they wouldn't ask it again._

"Visible Spectrum"

"_Wrong password. Please try again"_

… **3 hours later...**

"Marcia" Chad said almost automatically.

That had been Ivan's date to prom.

"_Wrong password. Please try again"_

Apparently the first password hadn't been related to the second.

He'd tried everything.

Ivan loved cars.

"Car"

"_Wrong password. Please try again"_

"Porsche"

"_Wrong password. Please try again"_

"Ferrari"

"_Wrong password. Please try again"_

"Chad! Think!" he yelled at himself.

"_Wrong password. Please try again"_

"And you shut the hell up!"

"_Wrong password. Please try again"_

Sigh.

_Why couldn't you have done this in your Venice house where there are no passwords??? _Chad thought.

_Venice is in Italy. Ferraris are Italian. Marcia was Italian._

"Italy!" Chad yelled.

"_Access granted"_

"Damn it, Ivan! Why didn't you pick something more random? Like maybe Strawberry Shortcake or something like that?" Chad asked sarcastically.

But the elevator went down, not up.

And the doors opened to show a larger lab and in the middle there was something that looked like a walk in closet.

"Time machine..." Chad said breathless.

"Yeah... 42% my butt!This freaking thing is almost done!" Chad yelled as he stared wide eyed.


	12. Chapter 12

_I am horrible, really. I deserve to be hated. I can't believe I've made you wait so long. And on top of that I'm making you lose even more time reading this stupid author note._

**Chapter 11**

Chad slightly opened the window looking out into the front of the house from his room.

He could hear the gravel under the car tires as they neared.

They weren't visible yet but Chad didn't need to see them.

He knew the cars would have Colville Police Department across them.

It was the second time they came this month.

They were getting a bit too suspicious for Chad's peace of mind.

He would have to do something, anything to get them off his back.

Two cruisers appeared out of the curve as they slowly came up the dirt road.

He started his way downstairs, not in a hurry but not slowly.

It couldn't be out of place.

It had to be perfect.

The doors of the cars were thrown closed almost at the same time.

Chad crossed the dining room.

The two policemen's feet moved the gravel under their feet as they made their way to the front of the house.

Chad crossed the kitchen.

The bell rang.

Chad waited a few seconds then started walking towards the door to make it seem as if he hadn't even noticed them coming until he heard the doorbell.

He kept his glasses on as if to give the impression he had been merely reading at his library and not making a government illegal time machine under the house locked safely away by several tricky hidden doors and passageways.

"Good afternoon, officers" Chad said as he opened the door and gave them his most innocent smile taking his glasses off with the action.

Both officers looked at each other as they fixed their heavy belts as they often did when they were about to do something very police-like.

They both nodded at each other at the same time as if on cue.

The one standing closer to Chad said:

"Chad Cooper, I'm afraid we'll have to check your house again. It seems as if you have received another order of 20 pounds of aluminum from a certain small company called Smith and Sons Metals, Inc. two days ago" he said as he read off his spreadsheet with some effort.

The guy looked about forty, maybe he needed glasses.

"Yes, that is correct" Chad said nodding friendly.

He'd gotten incredibly good at this whole business.

Well, they didn't used to call him the best actor of the his generation for nothing.

"We have a search warrant to check the house" the cop said as if to prevent any confrontation.

"That won't be necessary, Officer...?" Chad asked.

"Abbott and Jackels" Officer Abbott said as he pointed at himself first and then at his partner.

"Well, like I said, that won't be necessary. I would never stand in the way of a police investigation and you are always welcome at my home" Chad said.

It was working.

He had them eating out of the palm of his hand.

They looked at him with doubtful looks but stepped inside.

Chad moved to the side to let them pass.

"Please, if you have any questions, I will be at the library" he said as he turned away swinging his spotlessly white lab coat along with him.

He opened the door to the library and sat down in the desk with a crazily advanced genius level biology textbook he had written himself open in the middle.

They had recently accepted it at Harvard to teach it only in a few classrooms- only for the extremely gifted kids who really should be at NASA instead of studying for surgeons and such.

They weren't teaching it yet, though.

Only a couple of teachers understood it themselves and were still studying it and learning it before they were able to teach it.

What was the point of such advanced stuff being discovered if no one would be able to understand it?

Chad's eyes wandered over the page as if he were reading but he was thinking.

The small key to the secret door behind the curtains suddenly became very heavy in his pocket.

A drop of sweat rolled down Chad's forehead.

He quickly took a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped it away.

The last thing he could appear was nervous.

But what if they found it?

He didn't like attempting against the government but once he went back in time it would be as if he had never done it anyways.

He had to relax.

He stood up and went upstairs to see Sonny.

He opened the door and the image of her reminded him of snow white or maybe sleeping beauty as it had done many times.

Beautiful and completely still in eternal sleep only waiting for her prince's kiss, or in this case, time machine.

Her eyelashes rested peacefully on her cheeks casting a barely visible shadow.

Her lips full red looked as if about to smile but stayed as they were.

Her cheeks didn't blush when Chad walked into view as they used to.

Her long brown hair rested on her shoulders and down to her waist with a shine that only a very "sunny" person could have.

Her delicate hands rested on her stomach looking as breakable as ever.

Her eyebrows rose high over her eyes as if amused or surprised.

Chad suddenly remembered to breath.

He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath.

The sound of a vase breaking against the hard floor broke the spell and Chad went out the door and down the stairs to see if everything was ok.

Chad's alarmed face came first and then the rest of his body.

The men were standing speechless over a little pile of broken blue, white, and silver pieces of a vase that had once belonged to an Italian royal family back in the 1600's.

Chad wasn't worried.

If he went back in time it would be as if it had never been broken in the first place.

But they didn't have to know that.

"Oh my freaking god!" Chad yelled with his eyes wide with panic and his fingers grabbing at his hair.

He really was a good actor.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! Do you have any idea how much that vase was worth? And it's not just the money! The money can be recovered but an authentic piece of art from one of the greatest sculpting masters of the Italian Renaissance? It can never ever be recovered! You guys are lucky if I don't freaking sue which I have a half-mind to! Oh God! I am so suing!" Chad said chuckling staring at the empty wall.

The officers had ran out the house the moment he had said the word "sue".

_That _should get them off is back for a while.

Of course he wouldn't really sue.

He had no time for that.

He would use the fear of coming back to do the finishing touches.

The cruisers could be heard driving away.

He started walking towards his library breathing a sigh of relief.

They had gotten a search warrant.

They could get it again if they wanted.

No, he had no time to lose.

He had better devote himself to his task even more if that was even possible.

The key turned and revealed the lab where the elevator was.

"Italy"

Air hissing could be heard as the elevator slinked them further in the ground.

The doors opened.

His dream was so close.

God, it was beautiful.

_**Author's note: So? Tell me! What did you think?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, so I've had word from some people that I might be dead if I don't update soon. Thanks. Lol. So here it is._

**Chapter 12**

**December 31st, 2016**

Chad's birthday was today.

But he didn't remember.

It would have been exactly 8 years since the accident today at 11:30 p.m.

"I do not care!" Chad yelled into his cell.

"The police have given you five hours to give yourself in. You can't fool them anymore, Mr. Cooper. As your lawyer I cannot let you do this. You are breaking the law. I am one of the best lawyers in the state of California but there _are _things I can't do" Alfredo Leon Said calmly from the other line.

"Look, I will not give myself in for a crime I have not committed. No way. They can come here and they will find nothing just as before" Chad explained.

"You don't have to keep up the pretences around me Chad" Alfredo said a bit more warmly. "Look, I won't tell them anything ok? I'm your lawyer and you pay me to protect you. I'm not about to give anything away. But they will go there with everything they have. This isn't some two-cop visit. And they have an order. Please, reconsider" The lawyer spoke softly as if not to be heard.

"Fine, I'm listening. But you gotta trust me. They won't find anything. I'll make sure of that. Besides I'm too close to give up. If you can get me 7 more hours I might finish it, please. I need only a bit more time" Chad said.

There was silence on the other end.

"I'll see what I can do. And this is gonna cost you extra." Alfredo said.

"Thanks, man" Chad said and clicked.

He hurried back to his work.

He had to do this.

He was so close...

He knew it would be tonight.

If he could only get the 7 more hours...

-later-

"Chad, you have one more hour. They won't give you more"

"Oh man, thanks" Chad said without stopping.

"Good luck" he said a bit hopeless.

"Thanks. I'll need it"

"You know? I always knew you were lying that day about having disposed of the papers" Alfedo said.

"Hm. I thought so" Chad chuckled. "You aren't the stupid kind".

"Yeah... good luck, again. And, one thing, I know this sounds crazy, but if you do go back in time can you make sure to tell me not to break up with Stacy no matter what happens?" He asked.

"Alright, man I will" he hung up.

-later-

Police sirens could be heard from the forest mansion.

Papers flew everywhere.

If he had only had some more time...

"No no no no no no no! NO!" Chad yelled. "Oh, what the hell! It'll just have to work like this. Oh man, this is crazy!" he pulled at his hair.

There was a small chance it might go back but there was no guarantee it would go all the way back 8 years ago.

And there was no guarantee it would work twice.

But there was no time.

11:00 p.m.

The sirens sounded closer.

Chad had to do one more thing.

He ran up the stairs.

He burst in Sonny's room.

He kneeled beside her.

"I love you. I always have. But I'm afraid it hasn't been enough. I don't think it's ready to do it. But I don't have a choice. I have to try. But in case anything happens, I tried. I really did. And I'm sorry if it wasn't a good enough try. Good bye" he stood and kissed her cold lips for a second.

A strong hand was pounding the door.

"Mr. Cooper! Open immediately!" a voice came from downstairs.

More pounding.

Chad ran as fast as he could to his lab.

"Ok, baby, let's do this!"

He pulled the lever and stepped inside.

He typed in a long code.

The door had been forced open and officers were running in.

He could hear their footsteps.

He had forgotten to close the door to the lab.

"Oh Damn! Argh!" Chad screamed softly.

"Oh, c'mon c'mon c'mon!" he pleaded the machine to go faster.

"Chief! There's a door here and it seems to lead..."

Footsteps hurried to the elevator.

He should have kept the password.

Air hissed as the aluminum door closed in front of Chad.

"Faster!" Chad said.

The elevator door opened to reveal three men with guns.

The machine door was open.

But there was no one there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

"Ugh..." Chad groaned.

His felt like a heavy block, not a head.

He wanted to open his eyes but couldn't.

The headache was too much.

He wanted to move but he couldn't.

Then he realized his ankle hurt like crazy.

It must have twisted or at least broken.

He had this crazy urgency in the back of his head and his heart was pounding as if he had just been racing.

He wanted to retrace the thoughts that seemed so urgent but couldn't bring himself to.

It was as if he had become extremely lazy.

Where was he?

He wanted to open his eyes.

Slowly he found the right thing to tell his brain to open them.

But they were heavy.

With a large effort he slowly and patiently opened them.

Everything was blurry.

He closed them again.

Maybe he should just stay still and leave them close.

It felt comfortable.

But the thing in the back of his head told him he had to get moving, he had to hurry.

But hurry to... what?

It didn't matter.

It was getting impatient.

His brain just wanted him to get into action.

But he didn't want to.

He sighed and then groaned again.

He opened his eyes again.

This time it was clearer.

There were a lot of lights though.

Oh it was almost impossible to look at.

He sat up a little bit.

He looked to his right.

The Hollywood sign bright and shiny told him he was in one of the most prestigious cities of the world.

Something triggered.

Chad gasped and suddenly his body was if it had just been hit by a wave of electricity.

He was in his feet within seconds.

"Sonny..." he remembered.

He was breathless.

He looked to his watch.

11:30 p.m.

"I didn't make it..."

But then he realized he was in Hollywood as opposing to his lab, or worse, the police station.

He looked more to his surroundings.

He had to be in some sort of alley.

He stepped into the busy street.

"Sir, what's today's date?"

"December 31st" a man in a dark navy suit answered.

"What year though?"

"You're crazy" the man said back and kept walking.

Of course he would look crazy if he asked what year it was.

He saw a pair of teenagers walk toward him.

"Miss," he said to the first one "what year is it?"

Both girls looked at each other with wide eyes.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" they shrieked.

Oh yeah, he was in 2009.

The bad part was he had 30 minutes to get to Sonny and she was across the city.

Once the girls shrieked his name there were automatically 10 more surrounding him and jumping up and down.

He needed a car.

He tried to get to the street to signal a cab but there were 20 more now and he could barely move from where he was.

"Girls! GIRLS!" he screamed

"Who here has a car?"

"I do!" said the blonde who was trying to get his tie as souvenir to prove she had officially met THE Chad Dylan Cooper and would probably later on sell it on eBay for a couple of thousands.

Chad put on his worn signature smile and blew her a kiss as he looked intensely in her eyes.

The girl almost melted right there and then but had the good sense to handle him a key chain with almost a dozen keys and twice the amount of glittery stuff hanging from it.

"Thanks, sweetie" he said a flashed her another 'look'.

He made his way of the growing crowd thanks to the blond who surprisingly had great skills at kicking people out of the way.

He got in a pink buggy and the blond dragging along.

Oh great.

Which is the key? There's like a million here!"

"The pink one!" she told him.

"Of course" he said as he turned the key inside the ignition.

He speedily left half the tires on the concrete where they were parked as he noisily left.

He drove past the cars in the street as fast as lighting.

The girl beside him was obviously scared to death but thankfully hadn't complained.

The corner where the accident was about to happen was blurry and he could barely remember but he could probably find it.

He was so close.

He felt like something would just go wrong.

It was impossible he could be so near rescuing her.

His heart beat so fast he wouldn't be surprised if he had a heart attack.

His hands shook as he tried to steer the car.

His hands were cold.

He turned on Fifth Avenue.

He had only minutes left.

He stepped harder on the accelerator.

"Hey watch it buddy!" the blond finally said.

He looked away for a second to give her a not-right-now look.

When he looked back to the road there was an average height, brunette crossing the street.

She fell to her knees as she hugged herself in pain.

Chad hit the break as the tires screeched hard not to hit her.

She looked his way as the headlights illuminated her to reveal a pair of brown eyes so familiar to him his heart almost stopped.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Sonny was standing in front of a tombstone with some flowers in her hand.

A tear ran down her cheek as she looked down upon it.

"I'm sorry" she said.

The chilly winter air was messing up her hair but she didn't care.

There were clouds building up in the sky menacingly.

A sob made its way up her throat.

Her hands were already shaking.

She got down to her knees and placed the flowers on it.

There was a deep excruciating pain at the top of her stomach.

A single tear ran down her cheek.

A rough masculine hand placed itself on her shoulders.

She quickly brushed away the tears with her hands and looked up.

"I thought you had left" she said trying to sound normal.

"Sonny, I am never leaving you again... not ever. I promise you I will stand by you every second, every minute, every stage, every instant, every breath, every moment of my life. You don't ever have to worry about being safe because wherever we are you know that I would put myself in front of a bullet and much more for you. I will not let you out of my sight and I will prove that to you every step of the way incessantly. I idolize, venerate, worship, love and devote myself to you endlessly" said a voice that sounded much too old for his eighteen years.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"Oh, Chad..."

"Shhh..." he said as he put his finger on her mouth to silence her. "Time for talking is over" he said with an evil smile.

He bent down and softly caressed her lips with his own.

For a second neither moved until Sonny lifter her own mouth to passionately kiss his only to receive a response much stronger from him that caught her breath with such intensity.

"I've wanted to do for such a long time" he said, his face serious now and no playfulness left in as Sonny thought she had caught sight of some extra wateriness in his eyes.

His eyes looked as if the eyes of someone who had seen so much horribleness in the world and received so little joy until now.

As if he were looking into the eyes of his entire world and it were hanging by a single thread.

So precious, so delicate.

As if he were scared to believe it real for the disappointment that would come along if it weren't would be heart-shattering and so hopelessly unfixable.

"Is that white hair?"

"No," he said smiling "It's simply a highlight" he said as he put his head a bit sideways.

Sonny laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that's a white hair right there" she said playfully.

"It's not" Chad said as he took her hand and they started walking out of the cemetery.

"You know, it is possible to get white hair from a lot of stress, even if you are young" she carried on.

"Sure, Sonny, let it be a white hair" he said smiling.

"I _know _it is" she said laughing so more and leaving behind a solitary tombstone of a peculiar blond who owned a buggy and had given her life to save what many would call "the greatest actor of our generation".

**END.**


End file.
